Conventionally, an on-board radar apparatus that detects an object in the vicinity of a vehicle by irradiating radar waves as transmission waves over a predetermined angle in the vicinity of the vehicle and receiving reflected waves is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).
The radar apparatus detects a speed component in a direction towards an antenna surface. Therefore, when an object positioned directly next to an own vehicle is detected, the on-board radar apparatus determines that a relative speed of the object is zero. That is, the on-board radar apparatus is unable to determine whether the object positioned directly next to the own vehicle is a stationary object that is stationary or a moving object that is traveling alongside the own vehicle at the same traveling speed.
Therefore, whether an object detected within a detection range of the radar apparatus is a stationary object or a moving object is determined based on a history of the position and relative speed of the detected object. For example, the radar apparatus calculates the relative speed based on an amount of change in the position of the detected object. When the relative speed matches the traveling speed of the own vehicle, the radar apparatus determines that the detected object is a stationary object.